Steamy Affairs
by CheekyXO
Summary: Naraku is a cold hearted sex addict, he'll do anything, say anything to get it. It doesn't matter who it is at the time just that he gets it. Mistaking his love for lust one day he hurts the one he loves. When he realizes that what he felt had been more than carnal affections, what will he do? Can he salvage their friendship? Or will their love wither away?


 _*****I don't own Inuyasha or make any kind of money of any of this*****_

Naraku is a cold hearted sex addict, he'll do anything say anything to get it. It doesn't matter who it is at the time just that he gets it. Mistaking his love for lust one day he hurts the one he loves. When he realizes that what he felt had been more than carnal affections. What will he do? Can he salvage their friendship? Or will their love wither away?

(A/N: Originally this was going to be a one shot prequel to another story of mine, but I decided to break it up and do this as its own story. I kept the old copy up just for kicks. Sorry if you see any mistakes, didn't get a beta for this one. Kind of just thought it up and decided to go ahead and post it. Hope you enjoy. Feel free to tell me what you think in a review or pm.)

Kouga stopped in the middle of the walkway. He'd just finished kendo practice and the cool air was a relief. He stepped from the walk way to take advantage of the rain. Steam formed around him as it cooled his hot body. He ignored the presence he knew was watching him. The heavy rain clung to his lashes and dripped from his chin. Chill was starting to worm its way in so he continued to the locker rooms across the walk way.

Narakus heart was racing. Kouga looked amazing in the rain. He did nothing sexual, just stood with his head leaned back letting the pearls of water roll over his skin. The light that escaped through the clouds shone in his Persian blue eyes. Kouga always put him at peace when they were together. That's why he always choose him as his sparring partner. He was ferocious during sparring and even more so during competition. He had the body of God. Naraku averted his eyes from his longtime friend. He didn't want to see him that way. He heard the door to the main building close and wondered if he should just wait till he was gone. His urges were starting to grow exponentially. He turned around to go back to the Dojo, but he then he stopped again. Inhaling and exhaling deeply he was able to calm down a little. He could make it through a shower and leave.

Naraku hesitated before entering the men's locker room. Pushing the door aside he entered and disrobed in almost silence. He noticed the wet pile of clothes laid across the bench. After getting drenched he knew he wouldn't be anywhere else, but here. There was a familiar beating in his chest. He could hear the water coming from the showers. It was incredibly foggy even in the locker room. Naraku stepped into the shower room with caution. A couple of times he had nearly killed himself slipping on the floor. The fog clung to Kouga, as if it were trying to wrap him in its warmth. His beautiful strong back covered with his thick dark mane flowed through the steam like an onyx river. The two were always the last ones in the locker room. They always did extra practice when the rest of the team was long gone. Head bowed Kouga appeared to be nodding off in the showers.

Absorbed in his own little world. The warm water feels as if it's erasing the wolf's aches and pains from Kendo practice. His whole body ached from the shear length of practice today. He hadn't been sleeping well the past couple nights, because of all of his recent after school activities.

"You're falling asleep. That design makes you feel relaxed doesn't it? I prefer the Japanese style. "Naraku was referring to the waterfall shower heads.

Kouga had already registered that Naraku had joined him in the shower minutes ago. He had just chosen not to speak at that time. Naraku waited patiently for a reply after turning on his shower.

"Kouga… Are you going to sleep?" Naraku reached out an arm to shake his shoulder gently. The way Naraku called to him, sped Kougas heart. His touch felt as if his heat had etched its memory into his skin.

Kougas skin felt like the finest of silks. Naraku wanted to touch it again. Naraku quickly turned his hot water to the coldest water he could find. He shivered under the water and switched it back, but it didn't seem to have the desired affect.

"Hmm? Oh I didn't fall asleep… it just felt really nice that's all." Kouga stood straight up, rubbing the area where he had just been touched. His member bouncing stiffly in the shower .Naraku noticing washes his member firmly in the shower next to Kouga. He'd lost himself once again. He shamelessly looked upon Kougas lower half. He was entranced by the way the water ran in ribbons around Kougas muscled body. The way the steam teased him only turned him on more. He was going to lose it soon.

"Wait, where are you looking at? Stop it, its creepy…" Kouga couldn't imagine being any redder than he already was from the hot water. He turned his head back toward the wall and squeezed shampoo into his hands. Lathering his hair up from root to ends. Silently cursing as he leans to wash the soap out of his eyes. He steals another glimpse of Naraku as he's mastrubating.

Is he mastrubating to me? Kouga could feel himself getting harder at the thought. He felt embarrassed witnessing this. And even more ashamed, because he had mastrubated with Naraku in mind maybe hundreds of times since they'd been friends.

"Where are you looking? Are you looking at 'this'?" Naraku slowly slides his fist up his cock, exposing himself in full view despite the steam to Kouga.

"I will start getting embarrassed if you keep looking at me like that." Naraku teases him.

"Just stop it okay?" Kouga sighs wishing he'd never gotten hard in the first place. Naraku walks up behind Kouga, his hands relax on waist drawing the two closer. Frozen under the steamy water Kougas heart felt as if it were trying to escape his chest.

"For the love of… Stop being a fucking pervert." Kouga finally manages to say. Naraku gently rubbed his groin up against Kougas backside.

Kouga spun around and pushed him away.

"Relax I'm not going to rape you. Sorry I just can't help it. Just so horny after seeing you like this."

"I never said you could touch me there!" Kouga slaps away Narakus hand as he tries to grab his nipples. Kouga and Naraku slip on the soapy floor into the wall.

"S-stop it… Don't! Just stop! I don't like it…" Kouga plaintively yells as Naraku kisses him. His lips scorching even under the running water. Everywhere his hands and lips touched lit a trail of fire behind it.

"I know that you like cock, so don't pretend that you don't." Naraku pins Kouga against the wall and gropes his cock.

He handles Kougas manhood firmly but gently as he slides his own soapy cock between his firm buttocks.

"Come on… I told you I don't like it…" Kougas breathing turns heavy as he feels himself losing control. Narakus touch was experienced he could tell by the way he played with his body. Caressing his body to stimulate him as well as to relax him.

Naraku could hear a slight noise over the water. He turned his head towards the lockers. Byakuya was standing in the middle of the doorway. Byakuya realized he'd left his keys in his locker. Along with his umbrella. He had been allowed to miss practice today, because he hadn't been feeling good half way through the day. It sucked that he still had to go back and get it. He wasn't expecting to see what he was seeing though. He froze when he closed the door. Naraku gave him a 'Don't interrupt look'.

"What was that? Is someone there?" Kougas head spun around to the side. He couldn't see anything, but the side of the stall and more steam. He could only smell the shampoo and Naraku right now.

"It was nothing. Don't be so paranoid." Naraku pressed a finger into Kougas hole. Distracting him with the sudden invasion, pushing his chest into the wall.

"Not 'there'! Hey I told you not to touch it, didn't I?!"

"It's so soft… Does that feel nice?" He slides his finger in up to the first knuckle, then slowly works his way all the way in, before sliding in a second. Scissoring his fingers to stretch him even more.

Kouga releases a soft gasp after Naraku brushes against his prostate.

"So it's there" Naraku added a third finger. "Tell me how it feels." Bending his fingers as if to say come here. Naraku cannot wait to be inside of him. His cock was harder than steel at this point.

"Ngh… so ah… good." Kouga bent over more at the hips as Naraku positioned himself outside his entrance. There was a slight burning sensation as Naraku slid his head of his cock in first. The pain was incredible.

"Naraku pull it out… I want to stop…" Kouga cringed away from Naraku as far as he'd let him.

"It will be okay. You have to relax more. There will be pain for a little while then it will start to feel good" Naraku instructed, nibbling at his neck and ear, as he gently started stroking in and out.

Kougas eyes were scrunched together and then relaxed as some of the pain started to go away. The pain was starting to turn into pleasure. He would have never believe he would get so much pleasure from being 'satisfied' through such an unclean area. After seeing Kouga get adjusted, Narakus slow stroke turned into a steadier faster pace.

"Ah… slower!" Kouga panted as his ass was assaulted. His own cock had been forgotten until he began stroking it.

"You can take it." Naraku gripped both of Kougas hips as he slammed to the hilt, bending Kouga over more at the hips he felt his pleasure peaking.

"I'm going to be the only man you ever know." Groaning loudly Naraku continued pumping. Pushing away Kougas hand to bring him over the edge with him. The wolf demon saw stars and shot his load onto the shower wall and Naraku milked himself dry inside him. Naraku held him tightly against his chest. Enjoying the afterglow of sex and the feel of the wolfs smooth skin on his chest. He could feel himself getting harder again already. Eyes adjusting the after images of his orgasm fading, breathing heavily after their intense tryst Kougas eyes shot open. He tensed and then Naraku tensed at the realization that he knew someone was there.

The clear scent of their visitor finally arrived to a certain spider demon, and he frowned. Kouga snapped to attention after he could smell that someone else was around. Red faced and ashamed he quickly dislodged the flaccid cock from his ass.

The new comers face looked shocked. He carefully back tracked closing the door silently.

"How long was he there?" He angrily pushes Naraku away. "Un-fucking-believable, you knew someone was here and you did that anyway!"

"There's nobody there now. Can we do it again?" Naraku kisses the crook of Kougas neck.

"You don't care anything about me do you? What about how I'd feel about that guy watching us?" Kouga balled his fists, pushing Naraku away.

Naraku scowled and cut his shower off.

"Calm down. He won't say anything." Naraku glanced at Kougas hard body.

"No more public bullshit. I don't need any rumors about me." Kouga rolls his eyes at Naraku as he cuts off his shower.

"Why is everyone so uptight around here?" Naraku dries his hair with a towel "You're just going to leave just like that? Like I'm some kind of a cheap whore?"

"Sorry I don't do cuddling."

"We make love and you can't spare me cuddling?" Naraku wanted him again.

"You were basically molesting me"

"You were loving every second of it." Naraku came up behind him, lodging three fingers in his loose sticky hole "You love when I bury my cock in you."

"You're a sick son of a bitch! Is that all you want from me? " Kouga pushed his hand away. "You're not even going to apologize for humiliating me like that?!"

The two of them had been having sexual tension for a few weeks now, maybe months in actuality. Kougas need and feelings for him had grown over the last couple of months. He had just thought it was admiration for his sword skills, but much recently it had turned into lust. It just happened one day after seeing him shirtless changing. He knew he had enjoyed what they'd done just now, but he also thought he loved Naraku. He wanted Naraku to show him he felt the same.

"Naraku… I really like you. I want you to be more. Don't you want that? Isn't that why you just came to me? "Naraku at this point was quite. Kouga couldn't tell if he had unsettled him with his sudden confession or if he was considering it. "Are you going to say anything?"

"What do you want me to say? I love you more than anyone else in this world…" Naraku held Kougas face in the palm of his hands, gently stroking his cheeks in circles. Kougas heart leaped and his eyes shone. Narakus scarlet eyes seemed to burrow deep within Kougas. "I want to always make love to nobody else, but you. And I don't care who witnesses our love. "Leaning closer he kissed Kouga deeply. Earning an even deeper blush and groan from the love sick yokai. Parting their lips he pressed closely to Kougas ear "I will never say this to anyone…" He whispered the last part with venom and met his eyes with an icy gaze.

Kouga was silently trembling. His fist clenched and unclenched uncontrollably. Then he punched him in the bottom lip. "You're a real classy guy." Glaring at him once more as he walked away. He got dressed in a hurry. Choosing to just throw his wet thick hair into a messy low bun, he hurriedly left the locker room. His eyes were beginning to heat up and he wouldn't let that bastard get the joy of seeing it. He wouldn't let him see him in pain.

Kouga was blushing profusely as another member was waiting outside to enter. He must have been the one who saw them.

"Hey." Byakuya said blushing.

"Please I beg of you don't tell anyone." Kouga said as he fled, cheeks blazing, tears threatening to fall. He stopped once he reached the main gates. What did I do to deserve this? His stomach lurched and he gagged. Hunched over leaning against the fence he did everything he could to stop the tears from coming. He pulled up his rain coat finally after realizing he'd left it down, his already damp hair re-soaked. Why did he do those things with me? Why did he say that? Half way home he threw up in an alley. The tears still wouldn't stop. Somehow he reached home he couldn't remember the last half of the journey. He threw his jacket on the hanger and walked to his bedroom silently. His family called hello to him and worried after he didn't answer. His mother had caught a glimpse of his face. His eyes were bloodshot and dead. There was no spark, no trace of his usual confidence.

Byakuya timidly avoided Narakus look as he finally made it to his locker for his house keys and silently promised himself to never come back to the showers. Naraku was busy combing through his locks at one of the sinks, as he watched him from the mirror. Narakus lower lip was swollen in the corner, but not split. It'll hurt like hell for a little while, but nothing serious. He deserved nothing less, so he hadn't thrown a punch back. He would have let him beat him. Because he understood what he had said was cruel. Especially after Kougas confession even after being humiliated. He had been honest and straight forward with his feelings. Kouga had been falling for him and Naraku had acted upon his lusts. He had longed to touch him and to do nothing else. He believed he could simply cleanse him from his mind by giving into his baser needs. Kouga wanted him to love him, but he couldn't give him that. He was damaged and he couldn't ever give Kouga what it was he deserved. It was better this way.

He bagged up his things and took the long way home. The wolf demons pain echoed in his heart and his guilt threatened to take over him. He could never shine as bright as Kouga. He'd never be good enough for him. Memories of Kougas light flashed through his mind. Kougas smile during their first win at competition. Kougas laugh as they walked together home every day. The way Kouga moaned when he gave himself to him… Naraku stopped and looked up into the sky _._ _It was nothing. It meant nothing. It will never be anything. Why am I so fucked up over this? What do I have to feel guilty about?_ Narakus confusion enveloped him as he stood at the entrance to Kougas home. He stared at the window on the second floor that he knew belonged to Kouga.

"Naraku-sama, you're not coming in?" It was Neko Kougas younger brother and Asa his younger sister. Neko was going to be the splitting image of his older brother one day. And Asa would be just as beautiful. Looking away Naraku inhaled deeply.

"Not today." And Naraku smiled and left without a second glance or another word. Even after the kids begged him to come back. Seeing Kouga again was out of the question.

To Neko and Asa that smile was the saddest smile they'd ever seen. His face tried to mimic happiness. Sure his lips turned up at the corners. But his eyes were pink and lacked any of the warmth his smile had once radiated.

"Nii-sama!" The kids yelled after him. The rain seemed to pick up, warning them not to go after him. They were hurt at the fact that he ignored them. And was hurt at having to ignore them. Being an only child Naraku had spoiled them as if they were his own siblings.

I enjoyed listening to Demons by Jasmine Thompson writing the last portion of this. If anybody has any other suggestions about how to get some good 'feels' into a story let me know. Please read and Review.


End file.
